Beautiful Dangerous
by Darky-chaan
Summary: ¿Te gusta jugar, —le susurró al oído, su voz ronca, íntima, sensual— virgen?


¡Hola a todos!

Eeehh... sé que en vez de subir una nueva historia, debería estar publicando la continuación de mis otros fanfics, pero... no pude evitarlo~ por suerte es un one-shot uff (?)

La idea se me ocurrió de la nada y... pensé que no estaría mal escribir sobre ellos una historia :3 después de todo, me gustan tanto juntos...

En fin... ya es tarde, acabo de terminar de escribir esto ahora, así que disculpen si tiene errores (son casi las tres de la mañana xDDDDD)

Yyyyyyy va dedicado a la Luu que se mantuvo despierta esperando a que termine esto así lo podía leer LOL

**Pareja: **_Lucky (Tyki Mikk x Lavi)_

**Rated: **M.

**Disclaimer: **D Gray-man no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **lemon?, violación, muerte de un personaje

Ahora, por favor, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

**Beautiful Dangerous.**

* * *

Se miraron.

Una fina gota de sudor bajó por el cuello del más joven.

Él sonrió. Divertido.

La niebla los rodeaba.

Tragó saliva pesadamente.

Él daba un paso, él retrocedía tres.

Se dice que las encrucijadas representan decisiones importantes en tu vida.

Decisiones _vitales_.

Y con él… con él la vida era lo que peligraba.

—Tch —se quejó por lo bajo, casi inaudiblemente, lentamente acercando su mano hacia su inocencia.

Despacio.

Muy despacio.

Su respiración agitada, expectante, lo exasperaba. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba en desventaja. En una puta, maldita, desventaja.

Escuchó un ruido de hojas secas a su lado, hojas secas que crujían al ser pisadas.

Se sobresaltó, perdiendo por un segundo la concentración.

_Grave error_.

.

Lo apresó con facilidad.

Sintió cómo sus formados brazos lo rodeaban, envolviéndolo.

Embriagándolo en su aroma, su perfume a muerte y a una sensualidad letal.

A un placer que no podría ser negado.

.

Se congeló en su posición; sus dedos rozando su pequeño martillo. Un paso en falso, y estaba muerto. Un paso en falso y…

Sintió sus labios acariciar la piel de su cuello en un roce fantasmal.

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

—Decime… ¿te gusta jugar, —le susurró al oído, su voz ronca, íntima, sensual. Su marcado pecho amoldándose a su espalda. Sus manos vagando libres por su torso— _virgen_?

Tragó saliva pesadamente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Esto no podía estar pasándole.

No.

—Noah —susurró, la voz un fino hilo de sonido.

Lo escuchó reír por lo bajo detrás suyo.

Su ojo esmeralda centelleó en la noche.

Sentía náuseas. Sentía cómo algo husmeaba dentro de su cuerpo. Algo que iba tocando sus órganos, uno por uno.

Tembló. _Con miedo_. Sintió su corazón en un puño.

No quería morir.

No… no todavía.

— ¿Te gustan los juegos… —insistió, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda antes de morderlo suavemente— virgen?

El agarre en su corazón se hizo más fuerte. No demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para sentir la diferencia.

Tiritó.

—De..dejame… —tartamudeó. No le gustaban sus palabras. No le gustaban en la boca de aquel hombre. No le gustaban porque sabía muy bien lo que significaba.

_Virgen_.

_Virgen_.

_Virgen_.

—Hagamos las cosas divertidas, ¿sí?

Cerró su ojo con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios.

No recordaba muy bien cómo ni cuándo había quedado solo.

No recordaba dónde estaba.

No recordaba cómo se habían encontrado.

En su mente sólo se repetía una palabra.

_Virgen._

_Virgen._

_Virgen._

Su cuerpo sólo sentía una cosa.

_Muerte._

_Muerte._

_Muerte._

Tragó saliva como pudo. Inhaló profundamente. No le importaba. No se iba a rendir. No podía rendirse. Tenía que volver. Tenía que sobrevivir. Tenía que…

Tomó su arma anti-akuma, activándola.

De repente su corazón estaba liberado.

No sentía más náuseas.

No sentía más ese aroma penetrante, ese aroma tan… tan… sensual. _Placentero_.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué no lo había matado?

Contuvo la respiración, observando todo el lugar, expectante.

No lo veía.

La niebla había ascendido y cubría todo su cuerpo, reduciéndole la visión.

No.

Eso era malo.

Muy malo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

¿Dónde estaba?

.

—_Lavi_.

Se volteó, sorprendido, encontrándose cara a cara con él.

Sus ojos dorados fijándose en la única orbe esmeralda.

Tenía que salir de allí cuando antes, lo sabía, pero… no… no podía. Había algo… algo que lo hacía quedar…

—Tyki —dijo, examinando su situación, sus palabras, todo.

El aludido se acercó más a él. Pero esta vez no retrocedió. Le apuntó con su arma, aferrándose al mango como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

_Pero a él la vida se le estaba yendo._

—Eso no te va a ayudar en lo más mínimo, junior —sonrió, sin moverse.

— ¿Qué querés conmigo? —siseó, frunciendo el ceño, todos los sentidos alerta.

La sonrisa del portugués se ensanchó.

— ¿Que no oíste antes? —dijo, divertido— Vamos a jugar, mi pequeño virgen —continuó hablando mientras extendía sus manos, liberando a sus _teez _en una bandada que se avecinó sobre el joven exorcista.

— ¡¿Qué-?! —se quejó, cubriéndose con los brazos y agachando su cabeza, sin poder esquivarlas.

Tyki Mikk _nunca_ jugaba limpio.

.

Sintió un par de manos arrebatarle su inocencia de sus propias manos, sus defensas bajas ante el ataque de aquellos insectos que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían desaparecido.

Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, un calor ajeno envolviendo todo su cuerpo, subiéndole hasta la cabeza. Sintió sus labios prohibidos besar su cuello, rozándolo apenas, saboreándolo con delicadeza.

Se estremeció.

Su cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora. Su respiración era agitada. Su mente le gritaba que corriera, más su cuerpo parecía desconectado de ella.

Tenía miedo.

Sin su arma estaba expuesto.

Sin su arma, era como cualquier otro ser humano.

— ¿Qué… vas a hacer? —preguntó, pero no quería saber la respuesta.

Giró apenas su cabeza, petrificándose por completo.

No.

¡No!

Su inocencia estaba en su mano.

—Si aprieto mi puño, mi pequeño virgen, no vas a ser más un exorcista… Y si tu inocencia llega a ser el _corazón_… —su lengua caliente y húmeda descendió por todo su cuello— entonces ya no van a poder tener más esperanza…

Sintió cómo la impotencia corría libremente por sus venas.

—No…

Tyki sonrió. Su sonrisa sádica, llena de placer. Acercó sus labios a su oído, la risa impresa en su voz — ups —murmuró, apretando su puño, dejando que partículas grises cayeran al suelo.

_Un bookman no debe sentir._

— ¡NO! —gritó, liberándose de él, lágrimas saladas y calientes descendiendo de su único ojo— ¡NOOO!

Tyki reía.

Reía deleitado por su reacción. Exaltado por sus lágrimas. Divertido por su nuevo juguete.

Ahora Lavi ya no tenía motivo para… para estar con sus _amigos_. Pero él no debería tener amigos. Él no debería tener sentimientos. Él nunca debió haberse dejado llevar. Allen… Yuu… Lenalee… ahora él estaba excluido. Él estaba solo. Solo e indefenso, enfrentándose frente a un Noah.

Pero seguía vivo.

.

Tyki lo tomó por el mentón, su boca caliente, dulce y húmeda tomando control sobre la suya. Su lengua carnosa delineando sus labios que nunca antes habían sido tocados. _Virgen, virgen, virgen, virgen_. Sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo antes de tirarlo al piso. Sonrió, entretenido. Aquello le gustaba. _Virgen, virgen, virgen, virgen_. Lavi lo miraba, en shock. ¿Por qué a él, por qué no a otro? ¿Por qué estaba solo, por qué tuvo que perderlo todo? ¿Por qué era débil? ¿Por qué seguía vivo? Era un idiota. Un gran idiota. _Virgen, virgen, virgen, virgen_. Sintió cómo aquel hombre se arrodillaba entre sus piernas, pero no hizo nada. Dejó que le sacara la ropa, su sonrisa macabra nunca abandonando su rostro, sus ojos dorados brillando ante la apreciación de su nueva presa. _Virgen, virgen, virgen, virgen_. Tyki se relamió los labios, la lujuria emanando de su piel. Terminó de desnudarlo rápidamente, para después desabrocharse el cinturón, bajándose los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Observó la cara sin expresión del pelirrojo. Todavía estaba en shock. Le divertía. Acercó su rostro al suyo, besándolo sobre los labios una vez más, mordiéndoselos, chupándolos, metiendo sin mucho esfuerzo su lengua dentro de su boca, explorando esa caverna húmeda y tibia, frotando su lengua contra la del más joven, conteniendo una risa al sentir sus jadeos, cómo su cuerpo inexperto reaccionaba ante aquel simple roce. Estaba comenzando a despertar. Se separó apenas, un fino hilo de saliva uniendo sus dos bocas, y lo miró, satisfecho.

—Ma..matame… —susurró el pelirrojo, la esperanza escurriéndosele con cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¿Qué pasa, junior? ¿No vas a pelear? ¿Estás tan desconsolado? —rió, acariciando su mejilla— Pensás que ya no te queda nada, ¿verdad?

—Matame…

—Cuando termine con vos.

Lo tomó por las caderas, alzándolas del suelo, y rozó con la punta de su miembro, su glande, su esfínter. Tan chico. Tan virgen.

Lavi se estremeció debajo suyo, cerrando sus manos en puños.

¿De verdad todo estaba terminado? ¿De verdad pensaba dejar que aquel bastardo hiciera lo que quisiera con él?

Sintió algo fino introducirse en su interior. Su ojo esmeralda se abrió del todo, quejándose por lo bajo, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Qué era aquella sensación? ¿Qué estaba…?

Tyki presionó dentro suyo un segundo dedo, y los movió como tijeras. El pelirrojo se mordió los labios con fuerza, conteniendo sus quejidos de dolor, tensionándose, intentando con desesperación cerrar sus piernas, huir, escapar.

Sobrevivir.

Lo escuchó jadear, estremeciéndose. No. No quería. Basta. ¡Basta!

Desesperado, apretó sus puños e intentó darle una piña bajo la mandíbula, mas sólo logró traspasarlo. Él y su maldita habilidad. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo a él?

— ¡DEJAME! —gritó, impotente.

Tarde.

Era tarde.

Tyki sonrió, sacando los dedos de su interior y apretando sus muñecas, poniéndolas a cada lado de su cabeza, clavándole la mirada.

— ¿Listo mi pequeño virgen? —le besó los labios, divertido— _Gritá para mí_…

Lavi abrió su ojo del todo. Un dolor punzante, caliente, le quebraba las entrañas. Gritó, impotente, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Dolía. Basta. Basta. ¡Dolía! Y se hacía cada vez más profundo, más agobiante, más húmedo. Sintió un líquido mojar sus muslos; muy probablemente era su propia sangre. Lo estaba desgarrando. Sentía que moría. Dolía. Dolía.

Tyki se impulsó todavía más en su interior, hasta penetrarlo por completo, sus blancos glúteos rozando sus testículos.

Lavi no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Humillado. Expuesto y humillado.

Y entonces todo empeoró.

El portugués no se interesó en lo más mínimo en su placer. Sonrió, devorándole los labios, mordiéndolos y chupándolos, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, casi asfixiándolo, mientras comenzó a mover su pelvis a un ritmo infernal, infausto. Sacó la mitad de su miembro erecto de su esfínter desgarrado para después volver a clavarlo impiadoso en su interior, robándole más gritos, más sollozos, más maldiciones. Una y otra vez, más rápido, más profundo, más doloroso. Lavi apenas sentía su cuerpo. Sólo sentía dolor. Las embestidas continuaron, como en una pesadilla que no acababa nunca.

Hasta que el glande de Tyki rozó ese punto dentro suyo desconocido. Ese pequeño lugar lleno de terminales nerviosas.

Entonces sus gritos se vieron mezclados con algo más. El placer lentamente reanimaba su cuerpo.

Los labios del moreno torturaban sus tetillas, mordiéndolas, succionándolas, estirándolas hasta hacerlas sangrar, para después chupar su sangre, extasiado, gimiendo con la voz ronca, sin dejar de mecerse dentro suyo a un ritmo fatídico.

La sangre corría caliente por sus venas y se arremolinaba en su erección dura, palpitante, húmeda por la sangre y el líquido pre-seminal.

Ya estaba…

.

Dio una embestida más, abusando su próstata al golpearla violentamente con su glande, y Lavi sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se volvía más oscuro mientras un líquido caliente, ajeno, llenaba sus entrañas.

Todo daba vueltas.

Tyki sonreía.

Nunca significaba nada bueno cuando Tyki sonreía de aquella forma.

Y mientras salía de su interior, con la respiración agitada, Lavi sintió cómo una mano fantasmal husmeaba su cuerpo. Y nuevamente un dolor, un dolor punzante, un dolor que lo dejó en agonía.

Poco a poco todo se hacía más oscuro.

Hasta que el mundo se apagó.

_Él ya no tenía nada._

_End of Story._

* * *

Uuuffff...

¡POR FIN ESCRIBÍ ALGO LARGO! -corriendo en círculos(?)-

En fin... espero que les haya gustado, por favor tengan en cuenta que no lo revisé D: y el horario (faltan dos minutos para las tres de la mañana, ¡¿qué carajo hago despierta?! arrrrrrrrggggggg)

yyy antes de que me apaguen el modeeem me despido ;_;

Si tienen algo para decir, criticar, comentar, recomendar, exponer(?), etc, etc, etc, o LO QUE SEA, no duden en dejar review, estoy siempre atenta a todo lo que me dicen ^^

Nos leemos~

See ya!

Bye Bye Nyappy!


End file.
